1. Field
The following description relates to a distributed simulation technology. The following description also relates to a simulation apparatus and a distributed simulation system.
2. Description of Related Art
System simulation for analysis of a structure and performance is useful for the manufacture of systems of smartphones, TVs, and other electronic appliances. Such a simulation enables a system to achieve desirable performance without errors, and to be configured as an optimized system. That is, a simulation technique that measures performance in advance of actual use, and is thus able to predict a system's performance accurately, has been used in analyzing and estimating a system, which is a useful part of the design process.
However, in a distributed simulation environment, where a plurality of simulation apparatuses share one storage, each simulation apparatus repeatedly receives simulation data from the storage, such as by executing simulation tasks, and transferring, and storing the execution result in the storage. In such a use case, which involves repeating and executing many tests for a long time, as in a regression test, where each individual test uses a large amount of storage, the more tasks the simulation apparatus executes in parallel, the more often a bottleneck phenomenon for a storage access may occur. Such a bottleneck occurs where one task has to wait for another task to reach a certain point in its execution before the first task is able to proceed.